


Just Keep Swimming

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Beads, Mating Braids, Mating Customs, mermaid!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Blame Itch for the title) </p><p>Gabriel is ostracized in his clan, because his tail is not a color that blends in with the sea, as is their standard of beauty.  He's already mostly resigned to the fact that he will never meet someone to share a mating braid with.  </p><p>All of that changes when Sam, an ambassador from the northern clans, comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Swimming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/gifts).



> Written for Itch's Birthday Surprise! (Even though it was a day or two late ooooooops)

 

 

Gabriel took a deep breath and dove under the water, flicking his tail out behind him.  He turned to look at it and savored the way the gold appeared in the water.  At least he liked the way he looked.  Even if no one else did, and he didn’t fit in.  

 

“Gabriel.”  

 

Gabriel didn’t look at his younger brother.  Castiel’s coloring was perfect.  Dark blue, a cerulean color that blended into the ocean better than almost all of their family.  He was beautiful, widely desired and wanted.  Nothing like him.  

 

He was...well.  When people were being polite, he was ‘ _unique_ ’.  Gabriel had never hated a word more than he hated that one.  It’s what people said about his coloring when they were trying to be nice.  When people were less than nice...it was ‘ _freak_ ’ or some similar variation. He couldn’t hunt with them, schools of fish always saw him and hid away.  

 

His father had suggested perhaps muting the color with mud, but the one time Gabriel had tried, he had hidden from everyone for days, crying to himself.  He was so much of a freak that he needed to hide his colors to be a part of the family.  

 

“Gabriel, father wishes to talk to you,” Castiel said, swimming closer to Gabriel.  “He said it was urgent.”  

 

Gabriel scoffed and tried to imagine what their father could tell him now.  Find a job and be a part of the clan properly.  Quit sulking and find a mate.  We were moving on without you.  It could be any number of things.  “What about?”  

 

“I don’t know, but it has something to do with the other mermen that are arriving this afternoon.  The ones from the orca pod further north,” Castiel said, looking out of the window of their dwelling as though he could see them approach.  

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and looked at Castiel.  "He should have asked you to do that.  You're far more diplomatic than I am."  

 

Castiel frowned.  "I need to join a hunting party that is leaving this evening.  Father wants there to be an appropriate feast for their arrival."  

 

"Right," Gabriel said, slumping a little bit.  Which meant that the only reason he was being picked was because he couldn't go with the hunting party.  

 

"I'm sure they'll like you, Gabriel.  But you should see Father," Castiel urged, heading for the door, swimming out of it a moment later.  

 

Gabriel scowled, blowing out an angry stream of bubbles.  He knew that Castiel was right, and that being angry was useless, but he hated that he was taking a job from someone who truly wanted it, like Castiel.  

 

~!~

 

It didn't take long to find his father, finishing the preparations in the Great Hall.  "Father," he called, swimming closer.  A handful of servants noticed him and whispered together.  Gabriel swam a slow circle around his father and then settled into one of the seats at the table.  

 

"Gabriel, you took your time getting here."  

 

"I'm a busy merman," Gabriel said, looking at his fingernails. "What do you need?"  

 

"First off, you are going to be the ambassador for us to the Winchesters.  They will be arriving shortly, and I expect you to show them every courtesy."  

 

Gabriel huffed out a breath and nodded.  "Sure, I'll make sure to avoid casting any embarrassment on the family, or the clan."  

 

"Secondly," his father continued.  "You will be housing one of them with you.  With the attack from the south last month, I do not have quarters here to house them appropriately so they will-"

 

"That's not fair!  Cas has room too!" Gabriel protested.  

 

"Castiel will be housing the other of the two brothers.  I will allow them the choice of who will be staying with you."  

 

Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest and growled when his father glared at him.  "Fine," he muttered. 

 

"You will behave appropriately, Gabriel.  I will not have their visit tarnished by any of your...antics."  

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and swam out of the chair, hovering in the water several feet above the table.  "Fine, is there anything else?"  

 

"Gabriel-"

 

A low and steady vibration went through the water, signaling approaching visitors, interrupted him.  Gabriel tried not to grin and raised an eyebrow at his father, wondering if he was going to risk him not greeting their guests properly in order to keep lecturing him.  

 

"Dinner is at moonrise, Gabriel, and I expect you to bring them both, after showing them some of the city." 

 

Gabriel threw his father a salute and immediately headed for the city limits.  For all that his tail was an eyesore to most in their home, it functioned perfectly well, and he was one of the fastest in their clan.  He was floating beside Inias, who was keeping watch of the two approaching mermen, in minutes.  

 

"Gabriel," Inias said, nodding his head.  

 

Gabriel just grinned and winked at his cousin.  "What's up?  I'm here to be the welcoming party for these two lovely ambassadors."  

 

"You are?" Inias asked, raising an eyebrow.  "A request from your father, I take it?"  

 

Gabriel snickered.  "You know him far too well.  Yes, of course it was, so I need to make nice and show these two around.  Hell, I'll even have one of them shacking up with me because of the attack on the palace."  

 

Inias hummed.  "I believe that will be good for you."  

 

"Good for me?  I'm going to be miserable for weeks, or however long they end up staying," Gabriel said, huffing out a laugh.  "At least entertaining them will get Dad off my tail for a while."  

 

"Indeed," Inias agreed, looking out across the water.  He pointed to the two men, their silhouettes appearing a moment later.  

 

Gabriel let out a quick whistle of greeting and the two larger shadows moved towards he and Inias.  He winked and swam out to meet the both of them.  They were decidedly larger than he was, but the smaller of the two was about the same size as Cas.  He breathed out in relief.  

 

He'd heard the orca-mermen were large, far larger than the normal, but he could see it was an exaggeration.  "Hello there!  State your names and intentions before we welcome you into our kingdom."  

 

The larger of the two swam closer and held up a hand, giving a friendly grin.  "Sam and Dean Winchester, ambassadors from the northern orca clans.  Here to see the King."  

 

"Welp, that puts everything in order.  Come on, let's just check in with Inias," Gabriel said, swimming a quick circle around them, ignoring the way he could see the larger man shift in surprise.  Yeah, he was faster than he looked, pudgy belly notwithstanding.

 

Gabriel waited to the side as Inias confirmed both of their identities with a series of questions and then waved towards him again.  He gave a small bow and grinned at both of them.  "If you're the type who cares about official titles, mine is Prince Gabriel, one of the younger sons of King Charles."  

 

“Sam Winchester,” said the large of the two and Gabriel felt his heart do a little stutter at the bright grin and dimples that were suddenly turned his way.  He barely heard the introduction from Dean, though he managed to nod his head in his direction too.  

 

He managed to shake himself out of his distraction a moment later and gave them both a sunny grin.  "Welcome to our kingdom, and I'm here to serve as your tour guide and general liaison.  I promise not to do any hand holding besides giving you a tour, because frankly I'm too lazy to bother, and you can manage on your own."  

 

Sam chuckled and Gabriel felt his grin grow a little bit wider.  He felt like a youngling again, deep in the throes of his first crush.  Long before he'd learned what the golden tones of his tail meant in a kingdom like this.  

 

"Sounds good," Dean said, his voice gruff.  "Do we have to go to some bullshit official dinner?"  

 

"Dean!" Sam snapped, glaring at him, before he turned apologetic eyes to Gabriel.  "I'm sorry.  It's been a long journey and we're both a little tired."  

 

Gabriel waved a hand.  "Yeah, you've got a little bit of of official bullshit to deal with, but it's a few hours away.  Dinner will be at moonrise.  If you like, I can take you to your lodgings, and then come get you again before dinner?"  

 

Dean and Sam shared a look and Gabriel raised an eyebrow as they turned to look back at him as one.  

 

"Yeah, that'd be good.  Sam's gonna want the tour of the place, he's been talking about it for days now," Dean said, waving a hand at his brother.  "Show me where I can rest for a few hours and I'll leave you two to yourselves."  

 

Gabriel nodded and started swimming towards Castiel's home.  Hell he if he wasn't going to keep the bigger one to himself.  A roll in the sheets with an orca, that'd be one hell of a way to embarrass his father.  He grinned and held open the door for Dean to swim through.  

 

"Castiel, you have company," he called and shut the door behind Dean, before turning to Sam with a cheeky grin.  When Sam raised an eyebrow at him he blushed and shrugged.  "Castiel is a brother.  He won't mind.  What would you like to see first?"  

 

Sam held up a bag he had strapped to his back.  "Do you have somewhere I might put this before we tour the area?"  

 

"Yeah, come on, I'll take you where we're staying," Gabriel said, swimming a few quick circles around Sam again before he took off down the street.  Sam kept easy pace with him, his larger tail propelling him quickly through the water.  

 

"We're staying?" Sam asked as they stopped in front of a doorway.

 

"Yeah," Gabriel said, looking over at him as he pushed the door open.  "An attack on the palace damaged the guest wing a month or so ago.  We haven't finished the repair, so Castiel, he's my younger brother, and I are putting you both up."  

 

Sam frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.  "I certainly don't want to intrude on your privacy."  

 

Gabriel shrugged and picked a few things off a shelf before gesturing Sam into the spare bedroom that he had.  "We are the only two who are unmated out of Dad's kids, so we're the only ones with room."  

 

"I'm sure there are other accomodations that we could find, Dean and I-"  

 

"Sam," Gabriel interrupted, grinning a little at how the larger man kept trying to make himself smaller, curling in a tight ball.  "It's fine, I promise.  Now, come on.  Drop your things, and I'll take you to the market."  

 

Sam lit up and immediately traded the large back for a smaller one, and several different items he could trade.  "Very well."  

 

Gabriel smiled and made a note to buy whatever it was that Sam would show an interest in.  It would be easy to do, and no one would risk incurring the wrath of a Prince, even him.  

 

~!~ 

 

After the market, they made their way through the residential district, and Gabriel tried to keep up with all of the questions Sam was peppering him with.  He knew most of them, but some of the others he had no idea.  He feigned tiredness when the stares and the gawking at his tail became too much and they both swam up and over the kingdom before heading towards his dwelling.  

 

Moonrise would be soon, and he'd need to get ready for the ceremony, as his Father would expect.  

 

"Gabriel," Sam called, moving closer to the other merman, where he was clearly lost in thought.  "May I ask you a question?"  

 

Gabriel grinned and refocused on Sam again.  "You have asked me a great many questions Sam, and while I didn't know the answer to them all, I haven't refused to answer any."  

 

"Why do your people stare at your tail?" 

 

Gabriel froze, the spines on his tail rising as he became tense.  He took a deep breath and did a slow flip in the water, trying to think of how to answer that question.  "You noticed?"  

 

Sam tilted his head and pumped his tail hard, twice, surging in front of Gabriel, holding out his hand to stop their progress.  Gabriel stopped, only a few inches in front of him and Sam let his eyes trail down and along the golden scales.  He'd never seen anything so beautiful. 

 

"I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, Gabriel.  Forgive me, if you do not wish to answer the question, you don't have to," Sam said, feeling contrite.  

 

Gabriel blew out another small stream of bubbles and refocused on Sam's face.  It was clear he felt guilty for the question, but beneath the guilt, he did truly want to understand.  "It would be better for you to know.  It will help you tonight, and you won't question some of the things said to me."  

 

Sam tilted his head and stared at Gabriel.  "Some of the things said to you tonight?  Is something wrong?"  

 

Gabriel stared at Sam and had to adore him a little bit for how naive of a response that was.  "Sam, do you have certain features that you and Dean find attractive?" 

 

Sam shrugged a little bit. "Yes, I suppose that we do.  Dean and I have never fully conformed to that, as we have spent a great deal of time away from our pod."  

 

Gabriel blinked a little bit and shook himself, refocusing on Sam.  "Here, blending into the ocean is best.  For our lifestyle, our fighting, hunting, attractiveness, everything."  

 

Sam kept staring at him, listening intently and Gabriel rubbed one of his arms, shifting nervously, trailing his fingers through the water.  "Standing out, being unable to blend in?  You don't fit in here.   _Literally_."  

 

"What does that have to do with you?" Sam asked, staring at Gabriel and then at the town beneath them.  

 

Gabriel blew out another frustrated stream of bubbles.  "My tail, Sam.  My coloring.  Every merman and mermaid we have seen in the town today is a variation of colors that blend into the ocean.  Blues, whites and greys.  They all blend.  I, well, don't."  

 

Sam blinked again.  "But you-"

 

Gabriel held up a hand and ticked off a finger.  "I can't hunt with our pod, despite being one of the best fighters we have, I'm seen from a mile away.  I can't be married to a nearby kingdom for a political marriage because I'm not considered attractive by any of our species.  I can't be a solider for the same reason I can't hunt.  I am thought of as a freak, a genetic mutation, that will die out with me."  

 

Sam stared at Gabriel, biting on his lip, wondering what there was that he could say to make up for his mistake.  

 

"So tonight, when there are snide comments, and looks, because there will be, I would ask you to do your best and ignore them," Gabriel said, throwing Sam a happy, sunny grin.  It felt as fake as any smile he had ever given, but it was better than the alternative.  "Now, I suggest we return to my dwelling.  I need to get ready for dinner."  

 

"Of course, Gabriel.  Whatever you think is best," Sam said, his voice subdued.  

 

Gabriel dove under Sam and forced himself into a slower pace as he returned to his home.  He didn't offer to hold the door for Sam, and instead, he swam into his bedroom and sank into a small ball on his bed.  This had been a mistake.  He should have refused and let someone else handle Dean and Sam.  

 

~!~

 

Gabriel knew it was close to moonrise, and while he had made the effort his father would expect, bejewled bracers on his forearms, and a pearl necklace denoting his rank on, he did not want to leave.  He had to, but he didn't want to.  

 

He made one small defiant move, and took out the small and beautiful beads he kept hidden from the rest of his family.  Gabriel rolled the golden beads into his hand before slowly braiding them into his hair, well aware they would advertise his differences.  

 

He took a deep breath and swam out to greet Sam.  He would need to apologize for the way he had spoken earlier.  "Sam?  Are you ready?"  

 

Sam looked up and his breath caught at the sight of Gabriel.  He busied himself putting away the book and the other trinkets he had traded for at the market, cleaning the area around him.  "Yes, of course."  

 

Gabriel wanted to smile at the way Sam immediately cleaned up the small mess he had made, but he needed to remember his job.  "Here, you're going to need..."  He held out a few beads, matching the white and black pattern of Sam's tail and offered them to him.  "I can put them in if you would like."  

 

"I would not know how to put them in.  We don't often have braids," Sam said, reaching out and pushing his fingers through his hair.  He thought of Dean's short hair and chuckled.  "Dean will not be able to wear these."  

 

"No," Gabriel agreed, a smile starting.  "Castiel will need to find another solution for him.  But here.  I can put these in for you.  May I?"  

 

"Of course," Sam said, turning to allow Gabriel to move behind him.  He shivered as Gabriel's fingers started combing through his hair, plaiting the beads into them, easily.  "What is the significance of the beads?"  

 

Gabriel hummed and worked his way through Sam's hair.  "They denote rank.  Mostly, they are to show you are a member of the nobility and should be treated as such."  

 

“What about these?” Sam asked, reaching out to touch one of the golden beads in Gabriel’s hair.  “They’re beautiful.”  

 

Gabriel blinked in surprise and cleared his throat.  “They don’t match you.”  

 

“No,” Sam agreed.  “But they’re beautiful like you are.  And I like the idea of wearing your colors.  Maybe if you have someone supporting you, people won’t treat you poorly.”  

 

Gabriel’s fingers froze, still tangled in Sam’s hair.  His voice was hoarse when he croaked out.  “Why would you want to do that?”  

 

Sam spun slowly in the water and faced Gabriel, reaching out to cup his face in his palms, pulling their foreheads together.  He knew Gabriel didn’t understand the gesture, didn’t understand the request, the want that went behind it, but it felt good to do regardless.  “Because, I have spent a single afternoon with you and I already know how incredible you are.  I do not understand how you, you who shine in an ocean where the rest of us simply blend, are not thought of as magnificent.”  

 

Gabriel stared at Sam and he closed his eyes, just breathing and savoring the touch of Sam’s palms cupping his cheeks.  He reached out, tugging the other merman closer until he could twine his tail around Sam’s.  “Thank you,” he whispered.  

 

"You do not need to thank me for something as simple as the truth," Sam whispered, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Gabriel's forehead.  "What do you know of our customs?" 

 

Gabriel cleared his throat, trying to think, but it was hard with Sam's hands still wrapped around his face and Sam pressed to almost every inch of him, and he was completely swamped by the other merman.  "I, uh, would you be insulted if I said nothing?"  

 

Sam chuckled and pulled away just enough to stare into Gabriel's eyes.  "Do you know that your eyes match your tail?  And your hair?  You are golden, every inch of you, from skin to fin, to your eyes and hair.  You are resplendent, Gabriel.  None of us compare to you."  

 

Gabriel choked and tightened his tail around Sam, trying to convey just how much those words meant to him, whether they were true or not didn't matter, they still meant the complete world to him.  "You mentioned customs?" he whispered, staring at Sam.  

 

"Yes," Sam said, rubbing his thumbs over the bones in Gabriel's cheeks, smiling widely at him.  "This," he whispered, pressing their foreheads together.  "Is a request of courtship.  I would like your answer, if you are so inclined."  

 

"Courtship," Gabriel stuttered, staring at Sam with wide eyes.  Like this, he could see every single color in Sam's eyes and they were beautiful, changing and shifting, almost like the ocean itself.  "You want to-"

 

"Yes," Sam interrupted, shifting to press another kiss to Gabriel's forehead.  "But only if that is what you want."  

 

Gabriel wasn't sure what he wanted.  He had never been wanted, or desired, not in his world.  In his world, the words Sam was using were held only for the most beautiful merfolk.  Those who matched the very ocean herself.  Yet, here was Sam, telling him that he was those things.  

 

He chuckled and managed a smile at Sam.  "I believe my father would never excuse my rudeness if I were to refuse.  You would be doing him a favor, taking me off of his hands."  

 

"Gabriel," Sam said, wrapping an arm around his waist, trailing his fingertips over golden scales.  "I do not want to court you to please your father.  Or my own.  I want to court you, because you are beautiful, you make me laugh and smile.  Now, will you accept my courtship?"  

 

Gabriel cleared his throat.  He reached up to his hair and undid one of the braids, slowly and carefully.  He held two beads in his hand and reached out for Sam's hair.  He'd had the plait he needed to make memorized since he was a child. 

 

"You have a gesture," Gabriel whispered, staring up at Sam as his fingers formed the intricate braid.  "We have a braid.  I'll make one for you.  With these," he held out the golden beads.  "You'll be declaring your intentions."  

 

Sam lit up with a bright grin and he held himself completely still as Gabriel crafted the braid in his hair.  "Can you do one on yourself?" he asked, his fingertips still tracing Gabriel's scales reverently.  

 

Gabriel thought about it and chuckled.  "I've practiced it on myself more times than I can count, so yes, I can."  

 

Sam nodded and grinned.  "Good.  You're going to put one in your hair, and you're going to use the beads you gave me."  

 

Gabriel finished the plait in Sam's hair and couldn't help staring at it for a moment, reaching out to trail his fingers over it.  He'd wanted to put that braid into someone's hair for years now, and to have the chance...  

 

"Gabriel?" Sam asked, reaching out and stroking his fingertips over Gabriel's cheeks.  "Are you well?"  

 

He snapped to attention and slowly undid some of the black and white beads from Sam's hair and started making the intricate plait for his own hair.  "Yes, I'm just, I never expected to..."  Gabriel cleared his throat.  He'd expected to die alone, had almost accepted it even.  

 

Sam grinned and watched Gabriel finish and tie off the braid, admiring it for a moment before turning his attention back to Gabriel.  He shifted slowly in the water and pinned Gabriel back against the wall of his home and slid the lengths of their tails together.  

 

He leaned in and swallowed Gabriel's gasp with his mouth, kissing him, and the taste of saltwater off his lips.  Gabriel's arms were wrapped tightly around him a moment later, and Sam only pressed closer, the water heating up around them.  

 

By the time they had pulled apart, Sam knew they had to leave, or they would miss the dinner at moonrise, but pulling himself completely away from Gabriel was arduous.  "You are gorgeous," Sam whispered, reaching up to run his fingers over the braided hair that declared their intentions towards each other.  

 

He dropped his eyes to the other jewelry he was wearing and his grin reappeared.  "You should remove the rest of the jewelry," Sam suggested, eyeing it with distaste.  The only jewels you need are already in your hair."  

 

Gabriel was all too happy to slide the bracers and necklace to the floor of his house.  He felt lighter, lighter than he had in years.  "Come, we're going to be late!" he said, grabbing Sam's hand before tugging him towards the palace.  

 

They swam quickly, Gabriel doing loops and flips around Sam, completely lost in his joy.  Sam only smiled wider at him, and when they got to the palace, Gabriel was ready to revel in the shock and horror that would be on his family's faces.  

 

He sank into his seat just as the moonlight hit the mirrors to illuminate the room and Sam sat across from him, mimicking a solemn expression.  Sam only managed to hold it for a second though, before Gabriel burst out laughing, his entire body shaking.  A stern frown from his father made him quiet and he focused on him at the head of the table.  

 

"We hold this feast tonight in honor of our guests from the north, Sam and Dean Winchester.  May your visit be one that is prosperous for us all, and that new alliances are forged as a result."  

 

Gabriel caught Sam's eye and rolled both of his, and he grinned when he realized that Sam was muffling his laughter.   _Good_.  Sam found that as ridiculous as he did.  His attention turned to Dean and he blinked in surprise when he saw Dean wearing a necklace of pearls and blue stones.

 

He turned his attention to Castiel, who was wearing no jewelry, much like him.  Except for the small black and white stones in his hair.  Gabriel wanted to burst out laughing.  Apparently these mermen from the north knew what they wanted and did not hesitate to go after it.  

 

"We thank you for your hospitality, and this feast," Dean said, rising from his seat to give a nod to everyone assembled.  "And I am sure that our visit will be one that we will all find satisfactory."  

 

Polite applause echoed in the room and Gabriel's father gave the order for the feast to begin.  There were a multitude of delicacies spread out for all to enjoy, and Gabriel took delight in explaining what many of them were to Sam, watching his face as he learned what they were.  

 

Gabriel checked the water around them for a moment and leaned in closer to Sam.  "Did you see what your brother is wearing?" he whispered.  

 

Sam glanced over at Dean and caught his eye, grinning and winking at him.  "Of course I did.  I'm guessing that that belongs to Castiel?" 

 

"Yup," Gabriel said, grinning and spearing some swordfish to add to his plate.  "Apparently you aren't the only one who decided he is attracted to a member of the royal-"

 

"Gabriel," His father snapped.  

 

Gabriel froze and sighed, giving Sam a sidelong glance before he put his plate down and swam to where his father was still at the head of the table.  "Yes, father?"  

 

"What are those beads in Sam's hair?  Why are you wearing his beads, change them at once!" 

 

Gabriel flinched and took a deep breath to start the explanation.  He had hoped to leave this until after the feast.  "They're-"

 

"I asked for them," Sam said, swimming up next to Gabriel.  

 

Charles cleared his throat.  “Sam, I understand you are new to our kingdom, and you might not understand the connotation-”

 

“Actually,” Sam interrupted, a happy smile on his face.  “I understand them perfectly.  Gabriel made sure to explain them.  In _detail_.  I don’t believe you have noticed the braid that goes along with the beads, have you?” he asked, keeping the pleasant smile in place.  

 

Gabriel choked and turned it into a cough a few seconds too late, sneaking a glance at his father afterward.  

 

Charles’ eyes snapped to the braid carefully woven into Sam’s hair, and then to the one in Gabriel’s.  “Gabriel, you disgrace us,” he hissed.  “Taking advantage-”  

 

“Sorry to interrupt again, your highness,” Sam said, his smile widening when the King spun to him, the water swirling angrily around them all.  “I’m the one who took advantage of him.  I’m also the one courting him, you see.  So before you make further accusations, I would suggest keeping that in mind.”  

 

Gabriel was pretty sure he wanted to laugh, and maybe cry.  Sam took his hand a moment later, and they swam down a nearby hallway, until the moonlight was fading away and they were in almost darkness.  “Sam, you didn’t have to-”  

 

“But I did,” Sam whispered, leaning in to kiss Gabriel again, this time soft and quick.  “You don’t need someone to protect you, I’m sure you’re quite capable of doing so yourself.  But you don’t need to take his censure alone.  I’ll stand with you, so please, let me.”  

 

Gabriel reached out and yanked Sam into another kiss, flicking his tail hard to pin Sam to the wall, pressing all of his body and his tail against Sam, kissing him until his lips were sore and swollen from the pressure.  Sam stared at him as he pulled back, just enough to separate their lips and Gabriel smiled, leaning in to kiss him again, soft and gentle.  “My father will be furious,” he whispered.  

 

“I don’t care,” Sam whispered back, his fingers dropping to Gabriel’s lower back, where his scales bled into skin, and teased his fingers along them.  “You are worth his fury and more.  Do you believe me?”  

 

Gabriel pressed their foreheads together and stared at Sam, gasping as his scales slid against Sam’s tail.  “I’m working on it.”  

 

Two months later, when Sam and Dean’s visit was coming to a close, Gabriel finished packing the last of the things into the satchel he was carrying.  He strapped it to his back and looked around the house he was leaving.  A house that had never been home.  

 

He swam outside and darted around Sam, Dean and Castiel.  Sam laughed at him and Gabriel grinned as the golden beads in Sam’s hair caught the sunlight and gleamed.  

 

“Save your energy, we’ve got a long journey ahead of us!” Sam said, reaching out for Gabriel’s hand.  

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Gabriel said, swimming closer to Sam, leaning in to steal a kiss.  The braids in their hair were different now - simpler, and thicker.  Engaged, and due to be mated, once they arrived in Sam’s home.  Gabriel laughed when Sam tugged on a fin, urging him deeper into the water.  “All right, going going!”  

 

Dean looked over at Castiel and sighed.  “They’re disgusting.”  

 

Castiel only smiled and moved in closer, slipping his hand into Dean’s.  “They’re  _ happy _ .” 

 

Dean looked over at his brother and Gabriel and rolled his eyes, turning to look back at Castiel.  He couldn’t resist a small smile a squeeze of Castiel’s hand as they followed them out into deeper waters.  “Yeah.  They are.”  

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
